The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
In most office buildings, lighting and heating/cooling systems constantly run all day, even during nights and weekends when no one is generally present. This causes unnecessary electricity and gas usage, which increases the cost of operation and the carbon foot prints of the offices.
Therefore, an unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.